


A Wilted Warning

by SomethingUndecided



Series: Muse of White and Gold [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Artistic license around creature lore, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Geralt is Jaskier's muse, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Half-Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, He Just Doesn't Know It Yet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I apologise for any mistakes, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion is wanting, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Beta, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, blatantly ignoring canon and canon lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingUndecided/pseuds/SomethingUndecided
Summary: After the initial discussion, Geralt decides it’s best if he explores the woods surrounding the village. There’s only one issue…“I told you to stay in the room.”“And I told you I’m coming with you. How else am I going to write my songs?”ORJaskier and Geralt search the woods for the culprit. Geralt gets to learn more about Jaskier, even if the bard is acting a bit strange... Well stranger than usual.*Part of a series and not a stand-alone
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Muse of White and Gold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656562
Comments: 9
Kudos: 339





	A Wilted Warning

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! This time with more plot. Sorry it's not longer lol, I’m basically just writing as I go and doing whatever feels right, so I’m on this journey right there with you. Hopefully, you all like the way it’s going. 
> 
> Enjoy x

They make it to the town, they talk to Yennefer’s friend—the local mage of the small village—and find that some of the bodies have been found along the riverbank. Geralt was sure it must be related to sirens—especially after an initial check of the bodies—but then there have been reported thefts of jewellery, coin, or pretty much anything of value, which speak of faeries or perhaps even goblins. It’s… confusing to say the least, and more than a little disconcerting to have such accounts in such a close vicinity.

After the initial discussion, Geralt decides it’s best if he explores the woods surrounding the village. There’s only one issue…

“I told you to stay in the room.”

“And I told you I’m coming with you. How else am I going to write my songs?”

Geralt sighs as he keeps moving, making sure to keep his steps light, Jaskier following with surprising ease—and quiet, which Geralt finds a little odd, but is grateful nonetheless. Considering how clumsy he usually is, Geralt has to admit he’s a little impressed how well Jaskier seems to be keeping up, even if it is overshadowed by the… something that’s curling in his gut at the thought of Jaskier out here with him when there could be anything waiting for them.

Geralt makes sure to stay close, just in case, and keeps moving.

**

Jaskier refused to be left in the room. Not when there’s so much unknown about this situation.

The moment they stepped into the woods around the little town, Jaskier felt… something. It was odd and unpleasant, and the farther they went, the stronger it got.

It’s as if the land is screaming, like it’s in pain, and it unsettles something deep within him. Makes his hairs stand on end and his gut clench. There’s no peace here, no harmony where there should be singing.

Jaskier sticks close to Geralt, making sure he’s always within reach. Just in case.

**

Before long, Geralt notices Jaskier start to drift, and after a couple of attempts to stop him, Geralt decides to follow instead.

Geralt watches him closely, something close to concern making its way through him. He shakes it off. He can deal with whatever he’s feeling later, right now he needs to be alert, ready to fight at any moment.

A little while later—they’re deep in the woods now, probably close to the middle somewhere—Jaskier comes to a halt and Geralt takes in their surroundings. There’s some type of magic here, but Geralt can’t pinpoint where exactly, especially since his attention is caught by the body lying lifeless just to the side of them.

Jaskier seemingly jolts out of whatever trance he was in and Geralt hears his breath hitch when he catches sight of the body. Geralt glances at the bard as he makes his way towards the body. Jaskier stands rigid and stares.

Geralt rolls the body over to face up, confusion running through him. This is…

The body has black veins running over it, darker over the heart and under the eyes—almost what he’d expect of a witcher after downing a potion. He’s guessing they were some kind of fair folk, what with the pointed ears and claw-like nails, and unnatural beauty. Or what would have been if they were alive.

Geralt hears a gasp from above him and turns to find Jaskier staring at the body wide-eyed.

Geralt frowns at him, glancing between them before realisation starts to sink in.

“You knew them?”

Jaskier nods mindlessly, still staring at the body.

“He left years before I did.” He pauses, eyes glazing over—similar to the trance he was in earlier— and gazed out among the trees, head tilted slightly. He continues, almost absentmindedly, voice becoming distant. Geralt’s frown deepens, but he shakes off the unsettling feeling, putting it down to getting lost in a memory. “He was supposed to return shortly after his departure. When he didn’t return, we assumed he was dead.” Another pause, voice almost airy as he continued. “Especially after we couldn’t contact him or find him anywhere.”

Geralt studies the body, then glances back at Jaskier. The bard must be using a glamour, considering. He wonders what Jaskier actually looks like underneath it all.

Geralt shakes himself, focusing on the task.

“It still doesn’t explain the other reports. Especially, those similar to sirens.” He pauses, glances at Jaskier again, who still has that distant look about him. It’s starting to really worry Geralt if he’s being completely honest with himself. “Jaskier, what are you? Do you have traits like that?”

Jaskier hums, shakes himself visibly with a frown. “What? Oh um,” he glances down, blinking at the body in front of him, then away. “Fae. We’re Fae.”

_Oh_.

Fae are quite rare here, tending to stay hidden, away from humans. It’s part of the reason Geralt knows little about them; there’s so little information on them anywhere.

“Behaviour wise, this is odd yes?”

Jaskier shakes himself again, brows furrowing even more, as if he’s trying to focus. Geralt moves over to him, that unsettling feeling returning.

“Jaskier?”

Jaskier waves him away, but the effect is lost when his confused expression stays. “I’m fine. Sorry.” A pause. “It is strange. Especially him.” He looks to the body again, pain in his expression. “Riven’s always been quite... subdued for a Fae. He was only supposed to come out for a scout before returning.” Jaskier looks at him. “I need to contact the others, let them know he’s here. Give him a proper send off.” He pauses, looking at Geralt almost pleadingly. “That’s okay, right?”

Before Geralt can process the movement, his hand is up and squeezing Jaskier arm reassuringly. “Of course.” Jaskier gives him a weak smile. “Did you want to move him somewhere else?”

Jaskier seems to think about it, looking around distantly, gaze lingering on something in the distance before returning his gaze to Geralt. “Can we?”

Geralt nods decisively, squeezing one last time before moving over to pick up the body, already starting to move away.

He pauses when Jaskier doesn’t move to follow, staring at the same point in the distance. Geralt follows his gaze and finds a wilted flower.

Geralt frowns.

“Jaskier?”

The bard jolts, turning his attention back on Geralt. The witcher indicates for him to move, and with one final look at the flower, follows.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so locations and people are pretty vague but that’s because I actually have no idea of the land of this series lol and I didn’t want to butcher anything more than I already am with the lore and stuff. 
> 
> It also occurred to me that I could have done this as one chaptered fic instead of a series, but it was originally just going to be snippets of their adventures as opposed to actual plot, but plot decided to happen. But I'm just going to keep it like this because I started it like this.
> 
> I'll try and update again as soon as I can x


End file.
